Combustion systems for gas turbines usually employ one or more combustion liners of either annular or can type wherein fuel is burned to generate a generally annular hot gas stream for driving the turbine.
Because of the extremely hostile pressure and temperature environment of a gas turbine combustion system, relatively minor combustion system problems can propagate into serious gas turbine damage if left unattended.
A primary object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an apparatus for monitoring the combustion system of a gas turbine and for shutting down the turbine or sounding an alarm when an abnormalty is detected.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for detecting gas turbine combustion system problems at an early stage.